


A New View of Brooklyn

by Akigriffin



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, Gen, No slash on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: Spot has a particular way of taking care of Brooklyn. Racetrack gets to see it first hand.





	A New View of Brooklyn

Spot did enjoy spending time with Racetrack, despite him being from Manhattan. There was a reason he let the other kid sell at Sheephead Races. ’Honorary Brooklyn’ he always teased.

Yet at the same time, Race never really saw exactly how Spot ruled. Brooklyn had a large amount of newsies, much more than should have been handled by a fourteen year old boy. Even one that Race was pretty sure could and would beat someone into submission with his cane. 

The day was hot, even in the evening cool with a breeze off the water, both boys were still sweating. 

“Better than freezing,” Spot said, and Race couldn’t help but agree.

“Spot!” Spot and Race looked down from the crate they were laying on. One of the older newsies, Race didn’t know his name, stood below them with a boy no older than nine standing next to him. The kid looked roughed up and was crying. 

A dark expression came over Spot’s face before he jumped down. “What happened?”

“Says Chuck disappeared and didn’t come back for him. Some older kids knocked him around before he could get back here.”

Spot knelt down, and to Race’s surprise, wrapped an arm around the kid in a half hug. “You’re okay now,” he said. “Gonna tell me who did this?”

The boy shook his head. “Dunno. Never seen ‘em.”

“Newsies?”

Another shake.

Spot pulled the boy closer. “Alright,” he said. He pointed to a girl who was standing nearby. “Go get Stitch. We’ll get him bandaged up. You,” he pointed to to the newsies who had brought the boy over, “go find Chuck and get him back here.” 

The two hurried to obey his orders. At this point Race finally jumped down. Spot looked up. “Newbies and kids have partners here. Keep ‘em safe. Leavin’ a kid alone is a big deal.”

“Wouldn't imagine you bein’ this gentle,” Race said softly. “Thought you might tell him to toughen up or somethin’.”

“Despite what I make other newsies think, I ain't a monster,” Spot said sharply, putting his other arm around the child. “Never to my own family.” He paused. “Usually, at least.”

“What are you goin’ do to Chuck?” Race asked. 

“Haven’t decided. Eitha hit him a few times with that,” he nodded to his cane, “or take most’a his day’s earnins and give them to Short Stuff here. Second offense, so maybe both.” He sighed. “Leavin’ a kid alone in Brooklyn this close to dark? Could’a gotten him killed.”

The girl came running back, followed by a guy that Race recognized as Stitch. “Alright, Shorty,” Spot said. “Stitch is gonna take care of ya. I’ll be right over there.” He nodded towards the crates. He placed a quick kiss to the top of Short Stuff’s head.

“You know if you tell anyone how I actually run these guys,” Spot said to Race, “I will soak you. Even if I consider you Brooklyn.”

“I can’t tell the guys you’re actually a huge softie?”

Spot pushed Race. “I know how ta hurt people very badly without killin’ them. Remember that.”

Race just grinned, sitting back down next to Spot. “Spot?”

“What?”

“You really are good at rulin’.”

“Shut up.”

Race laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> First Newsies story. I just had so many Spot feels. Also a lot shorter than I usually post, but have it anyways.


End file.
